


colors of another sky

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Snapshots, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: Seth and Kate take a little roadtrip. post season 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiet_rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/gifts).



> I am humbled by the responses I've received on some of my recent fics, and I wanted to tell everyone who reads my stuff that I am grateful! :) 
> 
> I am also a giant cheeseball, and this is fluff fest. I hope to write more angsty stuff soon! 
> 
> I listened to 'Mexico' by the Staves a lot while writing this.

They spend all day driving; arguing over each other’s taste music, and she sits in the passenger seat feeding him snacks while he pays attention to the road that lays ahead of them. 

“More fries?” Kate asks holding up a few, waiting on his response. He turns quickly to look at her, and she smiles widely back at him. She’s wearing big, pink sunglasses, cut off jean shorts, and one of his wife beaters tied up into a knot cause it’s so hot outside. She has small beads of sweat running down her face, and she keeps using the back of her hand to wipe it away. 

He nods while she proceeds to feed them to him. He licks the salt from the tips of her fingers, and she giggles pulling her hand away from his mouth. She watches him as he chews, slowly licking away the crumbs from his plump lips. 

“Where is the closest motel?” Seth asks anxiously, and Kate pulls her phone from the cup holder. She tries to find something, but the closest one is an hour away, and based on his frustrated reaction he’s not too happy about that. He slams his palms on the steering wheel, and swerves to the side of the road. 

“I know it’s still daylight, and I know our daylight rule, but I really want to fuck you in the backseat right now.” 

Kate unclicks her seatbelt in response, smiles coyly, and jumps over the seats of their car to sit in the back. 

It’s her form of confirmation. 

+

They fuck everywhere, making sure that no one will catch them, but apart of her gets thrilled at the notion of getting caught. She enjoys the backseat the most, feeling the closest to him there. She enjoys when his fingers press light bruises into her thighs as she rides him. She enjoys being on top the most too. 

“You are going to be the death of me someday, you know?” Seth says pulling his shirt on, and buttoning it. He’s out of breath, and she smiles satisfied because she has worn him out.

“You’ve discovered my master plan,” Kate says moving to sit in his lap, and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I better make your death quick then.”

“Go ahead, do it now and I’ll die a happy man.” Seth replies grinning, drawing circles on her bare back. Her chest always tightens when he says things like that.

+

“You know, I don’t know your favorite color.” 

Seth turns his head to look at her. They are lying on the hood of the car looking at the stars. She’s never done this with anyone before, and based on his past she’d guess he hadn’t either. They both know nothing of astronomy or constellations, but she enjoys when he points out stars that could connect to make words, animals, or objects. 

“What?” He asks, and she bites her bottom lip. She knows a lot about him, the type of gun he carries, his shirt size, she even knows how long he can last before he cums, but she doesn’t know his favorite color. It’s stupid, but she wants to know, she has to. 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Green.” 

“Hm,” She says wistfully, thinking of things that are green that he may like. Trees. Grass. Money. Her eyes. “That’s a nice color.” 

“What’s yours?” Seth replies softly. He’s not been able to take his eyes off her since she’s asked the question, probably trying to understand her disposition. 

“Blue.” Kate smiles, and she turns to look at him. She doesn’t know why, but she feels like she may start to cry. He reaches for her hand that’s laying across her stomach, and intertwines his fingers with hers. She feels a tear slowly begin to roll down the side of her cheek at the softness of his warmth on her skin.

+

“Why don’t you just let me use the GPS?” Kate says rolling her eyes, looking outside the window knowing they are going in the wrong direction, but Seth refuses to listen to anything other than what the paper map in front of them is saying. 

“I don’t trust them.” Seth grumbles under his breath. “World went to shit when people started trusting technology so much.”

“Oh no,” Kate says teasingly, poking his arm over and over. “I cannot believe it, am I actually having sex with a truther? Do you also think we didn’t land on the moon too?” 

“You can see the fucking strings!” Seth says waving his arms, and Kate gasped simultaneously. She’s learning more and more, things he’d locked away when they were first stuck together, but now he’s more open about things. He’s funnier too. It’s becoming clearer why she’s more and more happy with each passing day they spend together in the car alone. 

“You are insane.” 

“I’m skeptical.” 

“You’re a contradiction.” 

“I’m enigmatic.” Seth smiles when he says it, and she can’t help but smile too.

“You’re intolerable.” 

“And you love it.” 

+

“We’re here.” Kate hears him whisper it in her ear. She didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep after they had one of their silly conversations. He’s looking at her while she stirs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and unclicking her seatbelt. 

“How long was I asleep?” 

“A few hours.” Seth replies, turning the car off and unbuckling his own seatbelt. 

“Thanks for letting me sleep.” Kate smiles, leaning to press a kiss to his mouth and he catches her mouth quickly. She knows that they’ve developed something good when every time they kiss she doesn’t want it to end. 

“Welcome.” He replies, pulling away, only to lean in again and kiss her mouth before she can say anything else. She thinks he feels the same when he kisses her too.

“Ready partner?” Kate says eventually, after they’ve spent minutes kissing like two teenagers without a place to fool around. He nods, smiling with swollen lips and ravenous eyes. 

+

It’s late, the beaches are bare, but it’s more room for them to do whatever they want to do. The water is too cold to swim in, but that doesn’t stop her from walking to where it meets the sand, and letting it wash up to her feet. She used to do this as a little girl all the time, enjoying the feeling of sand sinking beneath her with each wave that came. 

“Sit with me.” Seth says from behind her. He’s laid out a blanket for them to sit on, and he’s brought a few more in case they decide to stay here instead of a motel or sleeping inside of the car. 

“It’s really beautiful here.” Kate says sitting beside of him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“I came here once when I was a kid.” Seth confesses, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her close to him as she shivers from the wind whipping off the water. “My Uncle Eddie had business out here once, and he took us because, well, you don’t really see beaches like this in Kansas very often.”

“I can’t imagine you do.”

“No,” Seth says shaking his head. “I always wanted to come back, I told myself I’d see this again before I died.” 

“And you did.” 

“Yeah.” Seth says turning to press a light kiss to her forehead. “And there is no one I’d rather see it again with.” 

Kate doesn’t say anything, only grabs a second blanket from the bag, and spreads it over them. She doesn’t want to go anywhere, doesn’t want to be anywhere else but right here beside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, and kudos are appreciated. If you have requests for updates or anything let me know! :)
> 
> tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane  
> twitter: callmequeenkate


End file.
